I Hate You
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: This is my first fic in english, i hope you like it, i liked it a lot!!! it's really short but cute! R+R!! please!!! arigatô, Tomoyo


A/N: Ok! This is my first fic in English! Is really short, but I liked it a lot, 'cause I love Ginny + Draco couple! Well... I'll be waiting for your reviews!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Hate You"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny walked into the great hall and saw Harry lay down on the floor with Ron annoyed looking at him and Hermione trying to stand him up  
  
"Harry! Harry! What happened?" cried Ginny taking his hand  
  
"Harry said something very stupid and Malfoy kick his ass" said Ron crossing his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Harry and Malfoy were fighting, and... Like you can see... Malfoy won" said Hermione who was watching at Malfoy  
  
"He didn't won! He just... "  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry, you lost the fight and you know it!" said Ron looking right into his eyes  
  
"Fight? Argh! Malfoy!!!!" shouted Ginny  
  
Ginny went right were Draco was. He was in a corner with his hand in his bleeding lip  
  
"What's the fucking problem with you, Malfoy?" yelled the shy little Weasley. Draco looked at her with a half smile  
  
"Watch your vocabulary, Virginia"  
  
"Shut up! And tell me why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked with his innocent expression  
  
"You hit Harry!"  
  
"Oh, that... well... 'Cause he said that you're from his property, that's why your brother is so upset" he said seriously  
  
"Harry said that? I mean, that's not of your business, Malfoy!" she said pushing him 'Harry said that? Who does he think he is?' she thought  
  
"Yes, it is" He grabs her arm.  
  
"W-why?" she blushes  
  
"Now that's not of your business, Virginia Weasley" he smiles and went away ''Cause I care about you!!! Stupid Weasley!' He thought trying to not turn over  
  
'He defended me? Oh good! What the hell happened here?' she thought with her hands on her blushed cheeks  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
The next day, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny was very pensive...  
  
  
  
"Ginny? Is something wrong?" asked her best friend Annie  
  
"Uh? No, why do you ask?"  
  
"'Cause you just have to eat a piece of napkin" said Annie laughing  
  
"What?" she looked her hand and saw a half napkin *spiting*  
  
"Come on, Ginny, tell me the truth"  
  
"Ok, ok... yesterday, Harry said... something about me, and Malfoy defended me"  
  
"Malfoy? The Slytherin guy who hates Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"The boy who hates your family?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And friends too?!"  
  
"I said yes!!"  
  
"Wow! And why he did that?"  
  
"I don't have any idea"  
  
"And... Did he tell you something?"  
  
"Well... I already asked him, but he just told me... *imitating his voice* that's not of your business, Virginia Weasley"  
  
"Jajaja... Perhaps... it was some kind of challenge"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"His friends, I don't know... Crabbe or Goyle"  
  
"Maybe you're right... I need to think, I'll be outside"  
  
"Ok... hey Gin! Just forget about him and his stupid friends"  
  
Ginny turn over her friend "Yeah... I will..."  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
In the Slytherin common room...  
  
  
  
"That stupid little Weasley! Argh! I hate her so much!!" he screamed 'Hate her? You hate her? Yeah right...' said a voice inside of him "Shut up!" he screamed again  
  
"Who are you talking?" asked  
  
"Er... nobody... I'm talking to myself"  
  
"Oh... ok, we bring you some food, do you want something?"  
  
"No... I'll be in my room..." said Draco and went away, but he didn't go to his room, he went outside to his favorite tree, were some little redhead girl was sitting on  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Draco walked slowly to his tree, and sat down without seen that next to him was Ginny with her head resting on her knees. Draco sighed and Ginny noticed him  
  
"He-hello?" she said shyly. Draco looked at her and open his eyes surprised  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry? I'm already here when you came"  
  
"So? This is my tree"  
  
"It's too much problem for you if we share?"  
  
"I guess no... We can share, just don't speak"  
  
"That's fine for me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
That was the last word, they don't said nothing more than that, even if Draco want to... he can't... and he didn't know the reason... Ginny was wishing in her thoughts that he said something... anything!... but he didn't... She wanted to runaway from him, far away... but how? She can't... she just can't do that to him. Then... she break the silence...  
  
"Er... could you like to tell me why you defended me from what Harry said?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to"  
  
"You're so... Argh!! I hate you!!"  
  
"You hate me? Really? Wow! Thanks! That's a compliment if comes from a Weasley!"  
  
"Is that so...  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"You hate me?"  
  
Draco didn't said anything  
  
"Will you tell me? Or is that you love me?"  
  
His heart starts to beat faster and faster  
  
"I love you..." he said with an expressionless face  
  
"Yeah right... and my brother Ron hates Hermione... come on! Tell me that you hate me!"  
  
'Great! I told her that I love her and she didn't believe me... great, great, great...' he thought "You're always so annoying?"  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
"Yeah, I believe you"  
  
"You're always so wicked and evil?"  
  
"Not really... just when I want to"  
  
"And... Do you want to be like that now?"  
  
"I don't know... I can't be like that with you sometimes..."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"'Cause..." started Draco 'WAIT!! You'll tell her? You already told her that you love her, and she didn't believe you! STOP YOURSELF NOW!!' he thought "bye, Weasley" he stand up and went back to his Common Room  
  
"I love you too... Malfoy" she whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well... er... I hope you liked my fic, like I said before it's really short, but sooner I'll make another fic longer than this, ok? ^^  
  
Please forgive my grammatical problems with english language!! ^^U hehehe  
  
Please! Review!!!  
  
^^Bye^^  
  
Tomoyo 


End file.
